HMV: Heaven is a Place on Earth (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Heaven is a Place on Earth by Belinda Carlisle. Song: * Heaven is a Place on Earth (1987) Sung By: * Belinda Carlisle Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Dragon Scale Glows in the Playroom) * (Emmy Walks in and Yawns) * Emmy: Max, come in here. * (Max Groans): What? * Emmy: Someone's calling us to Dragonland. * Max: But it's not even light out. * Emmy: Must be important. * (She Opens the Box) * Emmy: Grab on! * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * (They Arrive in Dragonland But Nobody is There) * Max: Hello? Where is every--? * Misty: Keep your voice down! * Ord: Follow me. * Duchess: Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? * Pocahontas: Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth. * Brittany Miller: They say in heaven love comes first. * Jasmine: We'll make heaven a place on Earth. * Cassie: Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth. * (Dancing Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life") * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Wooly Bully") * Olivia Flaversham: When the night falls down, I wait for you and you come around. * Makoto Kino: And the world's alive with the sound of kids on the street outside. * Ariel: When you walk into the room, you pull me close and we start to move. * Misty: And we're spinning with the stars above and you lift me up in a wave of love. * Emmy: Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? * Rei Hino: Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth. * Velma Dinkley: They say in heaven love comes first. * Blossom: We'll make heaven a place on Earth. * Moana: Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth. * (Dance Scene from The Three Caballeros During "The Three Caballeros") * Usagi Tsukino: When I feel alone, I reach for you and you bring me home. * Eleanor Miller: When I'm lost at sea, I hear your voice and it carries me. * Sawyer: In this world we're just beginning to understand the miracle of living. * Zoe Drake: Baby I was afraid before, but I'm not afraid anymore. * Serena: Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? * Zoe Orimoto: Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth. * Becky Lopez: They say in heaven love comes first. * Gadget Hackwrench: We'll make heaven a place on Earth. * Minako Aino: Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth. * (Dance Scene from Pikachu's Rescue Adventure During the Bellossom Dance) * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "Tutti Frutti") * (Dance Scene from A Goofy Movie During "Eye to Eye") * (Dance Scene from Shark Tale During "Got to Be Real") * Ami Mizuno : In this world we're just beginning to understand the miracle of living. * Sharon Spitz: Baby I was afraid before, but I'm not afraid anymore. * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid with Eric and Ariel) * (Dance Scene from Robin Hood During "Phony King of England") * Wheezie : Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? * Jeanette Miller: Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth. * May: They say in heaven love comes first. * Kayley: We'll make heaven a place on Earth. * (Dance Scene from The Hunchback of Notre Dame During "A Guy Like You") * (Song Fades Out) * Max: Uh-oh. We'd better go, Emmy. * Emmy: Why, Max? We're having fun. * Max: But we're still in our PJ's! * (Everyone Laugh) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Max: Emmy, can we get birds to wake us up in the morning instead of our noisy old alarm clock? * Emmy: Let's ask Mom and Dad. * Max: But they're still asleep. * Emmy: Not for long. (Tweeting Loudly) * (Both Make Bird Calls Loudly) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Zak's Song; @1999-2005 PBS) * Pokemon (Challenge of the Samurai, Bye Bye Psyduck, The Cave of Mirrors, Come What May; @1997 OLM) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (My Fair Chipette; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, Eternal Dreams, Beach Blanket Bungle, Computer School Blues; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Dance Evolution; @2007 Sunrise) * Digimon Frontier (The Swiss Family Digimon; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Halloween Music Video Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript